


Studio Time On Vacation

by hor10nse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Taekwoon is on break from his military duties and he decides to spend that time with Wonshik in a Groov1in recording studio. Wonshik wishes Taekwoon would do something better during his vacation but Taekwoon wouldn't have his break any other way.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 30





	Studio Time On Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. i'm here again with yet another tooth-rotting fluff for you guys. As usual since i love disgustingly-in-love wontaek, this story does not disappoint. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story even half as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Taekwoon yawns once then again and again until it gets Wonshik' attention. they are standing inside Wonshik’s recording studio, going through Wonshik’s song lyrics for the title track on his upcoming Summer EP. 

Wonshik looks down at Taekwoon and sighs pitifully at the stress he can see weighing heavily on Taekwoon's face. Taekwoon's large eyes are droopy and there are dark circles around them. Wonshik knows he doesn't look any better. It’s been a tough few days recording Wonshik' new song.

Taekwoon yawns again and Wonshik decides that he can't just watch it anymore. he puts the paper in his hand down and turns to Taekwoon, saying, "maybe you should head home."

"why?" Taekwoon looks genuinely puzzled by the sudden demand.

Wonshik takes hold of Taekwoon's forearm and gives it a gentle squeeze, "You've worked hard enough. You should some rest now."

Taekwoon's smile is appreciative, "thanks, but I’m used to this kind of thing. I’m fine."

"I’m not." Wonshik insists. He slides his arms around Taekwoon's waist and turns him so that they face each other. Taekwoon rubs his tired eyes, further tugging at Wonshik' heartstrings. "I’m grateful for your help, but you look so beat. You ca come visit me again tomorrow."

"What about you? I’m not leaving you here alone." counters Taekwoon, his face and tone defiant.

Wonshik would find it cute probably if this wasn't starting to smell like an upcoming argument.

“I’d rather you spend your break resting and having some fun.”

Taekwoon chuckles. “When you are on a break from military service, hanging out with your boyfriend is the best thing there is. You’ll understand one day.”

Wonshik grins, fascinated by this. “Really? I thought you guys look forward to doing al sorts of things.”

Smiling at how surprised Wonshik looks, Taekwoon explains, “It seems that way when I’m over there, but once a break comes, I just want to recline with you.”

“We are barely reclining now though. This time we have together now is so rare and we should be making better use of it. I’m sorry that my schedule is so busy.”

“It’s okay. I’ll take what I can get. Besides we are both grown men here. I understand your passion for music.”

“You are so awesome. And cool. I think I’m developing a crush on you.” Wonshik is trying hard but not quite succeeding at keeping a straight face as he says all this cheesy stuff. Taekwoon isn’t any better either. His cheeks are already getting pinker and he’s having a little trouble keeping a straight face himself.

“Then you should pursue me and this time; do a better job than the last.”

Wonshik gasps, mock scandalised. “I thought you agreed to go out with me because you thought I was suave and cool.”

“I agreed because I liked the tone of your voice.”

“Is that so?” Wonshik drawls in a deeper tone of voice than usual, and Taekwoon bursts into laughter

“Stop it.” he swats Wonshik’s chest

“I like seeing you laugh.” Wonshik says, suddenly serious. It feels so good to see how much better Taekwoon is doing since he started going for therapy and taking medication for his depression and anxiety.

“You make me happy.” Taekwoon admits. “That’s why I’m here with you right now instead of out there having this supposed fun you speak of.” 

Wonshik pouts imploringly. "I still want you to go home. Ijust need to finish up a few things. I won't take longer than an hour."

Taekwoon's left eyebrow rises disbelievingly as he wraps his arms around Wonshik' waist. "That’s not fair. You are not the only one who gets to worry. You have eye bugs and you've lost a lot of weight because you don't eat well while working unless I’m here to literally sit you down and make you eat."

Wonshik sighs in defeat because Taekwoon has a fair point. Smiling, he pulls Taekwoon closer into a hug and kisses Taekwoon's ear and then the crook of his neck, burying his face in the warmth there. "Your heart is too big, you know that?"

"Stop acting like you don’t love it."

Wonshik chuckles. "I do love it."

Taekwoon leans back to look at. "How about this? we quickly get as much done in the next hour then we both leave to go get some real food and a damned soak in the tub and finally some sleep."

The promise sounds so tantalising that Wonshik can't help feeling his insides dance with anticipation and excitement. "Sounds great.” Wonshik pauses to give Taekwoon a kiss on the cheek. “I’m really happy that you are here.”

“You just tried to kick me out.” Taekwoon huffily scoffs just to guilt-trip Wonshik for the fun of it. Taekwoon smiles, his recently tired eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief and Wonshik knows he is in trouble.

"i don't mind as long as you turn your apology tokens into back massages and foot rubs." Taekwoon says.

Since Wonshik expects this, he doesn't bother trying to get out of it, but he has needs of his own too since requests are being thrown at the table. "No problem as long as i get to wake in the morning tomorrow to a blowjob."

A deeper shade of pink fills Taekwoon’s cheeks, "You can't let me have all the fun, can you? Taekwoon pretends to grumble and look agonized, but Wonshik can sense his excitement. They both love this.

"Are you really going to pretend that it’s so painful for you to give me great blow jobs?" Wonshik grins and Taekwoon mirrors his expression.

Taekwoon considers this and then shrugs one shoulder. “No. there is no need to pretend.” He leans into Wonshik and smilingly kisses him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support, dear readers. Leave comments to let me know what you think<3


End file.
